


These are the best days of our lives

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: 1970s, AU, F/F, Flashback fic, LGBT, One Shot, Smut, might be a two shot??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: A flashback to the 1970s in which Grace and Frankie are having an affair. Grace comes to Frankie’s art studio because Frankie does her best artwork between Grace’s thighs.Inspired by Like Sands Through a Glass Dildo by drippingwithsin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Sands Through a Glass Dildo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772785) by [drippingwithsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin). 



> I was super inspired by a fanfic I read called Like Sands Through a Glass Dildo. The imagery was so well written that it made me want to write one of those scenes they described.

Picture it, San Diego, 1974. Say Grace is thriving, at the top of its game to be exact and on its way to be a leading skincare brand. Grace is only 35 years old and has met one of her many life goals. She’s on top of the world, practically high with power. She’s seeking another thrill, a way to express that excitement she’s built up in her body. Time to call Frankie. 

Frankie, also 35 years old is painting away in her studio. It’s attached to the house she shares with her husband, the husband she hardly sees, loves dearly, and is most definitely cheating on because Grace Hanson rocks her world every time he’s away. Also, every weekend, and just about any chance they can get. 

Grace just received the news about her company’s market value, and a bunch of other business words that mean Grace is kicking ass as a business woman. She can’t wait to tell Frankie. She doesn’t bother calling. She knows Frankie is alone. She knows Robert and Sol are off somewhere she doesn’t care to know about. She knows the kids are in school. She knows she needs to let out this pent up energy. 

“Frankie!” She said with more enthusiasm than she ever cared to express but Frankie made it easy to lay emotions out on the table. Everything is so simple with Frankie. Grace liked simple and easy. She could handle the rumble and tumble, but easy was her favorite thing. Nothing in her life was easy but Frankie. 

Frankie mumbled something about the door being open. Her mess of wavy brunette strands rested on her shoulders. Her overalls were splattered with colors from paintings past. She was heavily focused on the image in front of her. 

Grace let herself into the studio and let the door slam shut behind her. Frankie didn’t flinch from the sound. 

“What’s that?” She asked as she tilted her head to the side. 

“You tell me. I’m still piecing it together.” 

“The colors are pretty.” Grace recognized them to be her own favorite colors. Frankie often painted images of things she adored most. Her subconscious betrayed her in her art. Grace smiled knowing the pretty pinks, blues, and yellows meant Frankie was painting something to represent her. 

“Oh! Oh! I know what it is!” Frankie beamed at Grace and carefully nudged her aside. She rearranged the canvases until she could see the final image come together. 

When Grace looked at the finished product her cheeks flushed pink. “Is that- is that a vagina?” 

“I think it’s yours.” 

“Frankie!” 

“It looks like it.” She defended. “What can I say? You’re a work of art, baby.” Frankie tossed her a wink that somehow made Grace turn even redder. 

“Thank you, but I actually came here to tell about how well Say Grace is doing.” 

Frankie zoned out sometime after ‘market value’ and didn’t tune back in until Grace mentioned how excited she was and how she needed to release some energy. Frankie smirked. She knew where this was headed. 

“You need to blow off some steam?” 

Grace gave her a quick nod. “Are you up for the challenge?” 

“Super definitely.” Frankie flirted back. She pulled Grace near to her by the collar of her shirt. Grace shrugged her blazer off as soon as Frankie’s lips landed on hers. A soft sound escaped Grace’s lips as they came together. 

“How much time do we have?” 

Grace glanced at her watch. “I have a business lunch in 45 minutes.” 

“I’ll be quick.” Frankie lifted Grace by the hips and sat her down on her table. Multiple pencils and paint brushes rolled beneath and around her. 

Grace exhaled a laugh and pushed away as many materials as possible. She moaned when Frankie’s hands ran over her body. “Don’t get paint on my clothes.” 

“I won’t.” She said as she leaned the blonde back to rest on her elbows. She skipped all the fuss with kissing her neck, knowing she didn’t have the time, nor the patience to shed Grace’s many layers. She simply pushed the fabric of her shirt up until it exposed her toned stomach. She pressed a series of gentle kisses to the soft flesh. She nipped at the skin just under her belly button and smiled against her when Grace hummed. 

Frankie continued to press fluttering kisses to Grace’s skin as she worked on removing her slacks. She shoved them down and off her legs. 

“If you’re not going to fold those up then you can leave them on.” Grace remarked. 

Her comment caused an annoyed groan from Frankie as she pulled herself up from her knees and carefully laid the dark dress pants over a chair. That was the most Grace was going to get out of Frankie and she was okay with that.

“Thank you.” She pulled Frankie down to her level just as she turned back around. She just needed to feel Frankie’s lips on her own. She needed something, anything to kiss, suck, or lick. 

She sucked at Frankie’s bottom lip which elicited a moan from Frankie who was more than happy to have Grace’s lips on her. Frankie learned a long time ago that Grace had a bit of an oral fixation. Most of the time it was occupied by her multiple martini’s, olives, even gum, but Frankie liked to distract and/or stimulate her mouth in other ways. 

Frankie pulled away after realizing they didn’t have much time. Grace’s whine indicated she wanted to keep going but she wanted Frankie’s mouth a little further south. 

Frankie dropped to her knees again. She gripped Grace’s hips and slid her further forwards. Pencils and paintbrushes rolled along the table and under Grace’s ass but Grace was too concerned with Frankie’s actions to be bothered by it. 

Frankie yanked her panties down and off and settled between Grace’s thighs. Grace was a real work of art, pink, glistening, flushed, swollen, open for Frankie’s mouth. 

Frankie was an amazing artist, with amazing artwork but her best work was done between Grace’s thighs. Her tongue licked through already wet folds. The taste of her made Frankie groan. She savored the familiar flavor of her. She took just a moment to press open mouthed kisses to Grace’s slit before slipping her tongue inside. 

“Frankie, quit fucking around.” Grace griped. She was desperate for release. Her excitement from earlier would only be relieved by another momentary wave of excitement, followed by deep relaxation. 

In other words, Grace just wanted to cum. 

Frankie teasingly traced through her folds again. Her tongue circled Grace’s clit. Her bundle of nerves was hardened to a peak. Frankie sucked on it and pulled a low sound out of Grace. 

Grace placed one of her hands in Frankie’s hair. She pulled just hard enough to make Frankie moan into her core. She smirked to herself. It was a nice distraction from the pencil stabbing her in the ass. 

Just as Grace lifted her hips enough to remove the art supplies, Frankie slipped a finger into her. Grace shuddered from the intrusion. Her inner walls clenched as Frankie fucked her over. 

“I wish we had more time. I’d lay here and let you taste me for hours.” 

Frankie locked eyes with her but continued her actions. She inserted a second finger. She threw Grace a wink. She liked the idea of getting to fuck Grace for hours. To pull orgasm after orgasm out of her and to hear those sweet, sexy sounds Grace made every time she came. 

Grace lost track of the time whenever Frankie got to her like this. Her schedule was the last thing on her mind though it should be the first. Frankie had a way of distracting her without even trying. 

Grace’s head was leaned back. Her back started to arch. Her breathing quickened. She gasped. She let out that adorable whine Frankie loved. 

Finally, her whole body shuddered, her hips rolled, her walls contracted around Frankie’s fingers and she pulsed under her tongue. 

“Oh fuck, Frankie.” She moaned. 

Frankie helped her to ride out her high. She continued to work her over with her hands only to slow down to a stop when Grace’s body started to relax. 

Exasperated, Grace looked down at her with a satisfied smile. Frankie returned it with a wink and got up to stand between her legs.

“That good, huh?” 

“Amazing.” She breathed out with a lazy grin. She pulled Frankie to her and pressed their lips together for a fiery kiss. She moaned from the taste of herself on Frankie’s lips. 

“Will I see you later?” Frankie asked as they parted. She felt Grace move her hair back and away from her face. 

Grace pressed a series of slow kisses to Frankie’s jaw. She spoke between each little kiss to her skin. “Come to my office this afternoon.” 

“And if I don’t?” Frankie laughed, partially because Grace nipped her earlobe. 

“Oh, you will. Try to get away around 2.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Grace’s turn to make Frankie fall apart

Her knuckles rapped against the door three times before entering. She walked in all calmly and slowly. Examining the place as if she had never seen it before. Her eyes fell upon each familiar thing in the room. The first being the painting on Grace’s wall. No one knew it except them but it was a Frankie B original. It was abstract and mild compared to Frankie’s usual works but Grace had seen it and begged for it so of course Frankie gave it to her. 

Her eyes fell to the photo on her desk. It was taken at Disney when the Hanson’s and the Bergstein’s had gone together. The group photo had Grace and Frankie in the middle standing side by side with their husbands on either side of them. The photographer had taken it when Grace had snuck a glance at Frankie and Frankie seemed to be doing the exact same thing. The family took it as their supposed rivalry but they knew it was nothing of the sort. It was them enjoying each other and knowing that as soon as they had a moment alone they would be in each other’s arms. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Grace cleared her throat. “Well, are you just going to stand there?” 

“I’m taking in my surroundings Grace. I haven’t been here in a while.” 

“It’s been two days.” 

“No, I mean really been here. Not just physically. I haven’t ever taken it in.” 

“Well, I’ve got something else you can take in.” Grace winked. 

“I’ll really hope that’s code for fucking and not some well thought out threat.” 

“It means we’re fucking.” Grace clarified. “Get over here.” 

“Alright!” Frankie grinned as she rolled up the sleeves of her open button-up. “I might even fold your pants this time.” 

“You know, that might be the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me. While, I appreciate that offer it’s my turn.” 

“Your turn? For what?” 

“You know what.” 

Frankie did know what but she wanted Grace to say it. She knew it was on the tip of her tongue. Grace was open to a lot of things but it still seemed like she had a hard time vocalizing the majority of them. 

“I’m not gonna know unless you tell me, Grace.” Frankie said as she sauntered over to the desk. She sat on the edge of it and looked down at Grace who was sitting back in her office chair with an eye roll that seemed to last hours. 

“Frances, I know you know what I’m talking about.” 

“What do you wanna do to me, Grace?” Frankie leaned in with a large grin that made Grace’s heart pump faster in her chest. 

“I want to put my hands around your neck.” She grumbled. Why did Frankie have to make this so hard? 

“I always knew you’d have a kink for choking.” She teased. 

“Oh my- Frankie I want to bend you over this desk and fuck you. Hard. With my fingers. Have sex with you, in the vagina. Is that good enough for you?” 

“That works!” Frankie pulled Grace’s chair closer to the desk to kiss her. She felt Grace relax against her lips. That was always her favorite thing about kissing Grace. It didn’t matter what they were talking about or what they were going to do after the kiss. Grace instantly relaxed each time their lips touched. Frankie couldn’t help but smile against her lips. 

Grace melted into Frankie’s touch as soon as their lips met. She’d never grow tired of kissing her. Kissing Robert always felt like a chore. It felt like doing work. It felt robotic and unnatural. With Frankie, it was as natural as breathing. She constantly craved Frankie’s lips. She would be the happiest woman on earth if she could kiss Frankie forever and a day. 

Grace stood from her chair but didn’t let their lips part. She held Frankie’s face in her hands as they continued their fiery kiss. She softly moaned into her mouth as she finally did start to pull away. She nipped Frankie’s bottom lip just before stepping back. 

“I forgot to lock the door.” Her hips swayed as she moved to lock them both in and keep everyone else out. She could feel Frankie’s eyes glued to her figure the whole time. She had never felt more alive than under Frankie’s gaze. 

“I really can’t touch you?” 

“It’s my turn. You had your fun earlier.” Grace instructed as she turned back around and joined Frankie back at the desk. She gave her another kiss on the lips before her lips journeyed along her jawline in deliberately slow kisses. 

“As I recall, I wasn’t the only one having fun.” Frankie laughed. The light sound transitioned into a soft moan when Grace sucked at the sensitive flesh just below her jaw. 

Grace was careful not to leave a mark. If their husbands were going to be away and it had time to heal then she’d cover Frankie with marks but this time wasn’t the case. She settled for a red mark that would only last until they were done. 

“You weren’t but I think it’s my turn to make you fall apart.”

There was the Grace she knew and loved. The Grace that wasn’t afraid to talk dirty to her. The Grace that wasn’t afraid of sex at all. The Grace that craved her and loved being so intimate. 

Grace pulled the shirt from Frankie’s shoulders and tossed it to the ground. Next were the paint splattered overalls she had on. She didn’t expect Frankie to change since their earlier encounter and honestly she liked that she didn’t. It was something so simply Frankie that she loved seeing. She loved Frankie’s overalls. Personally, she wouldn’t ever wear them but on Frankie they were so adorable. 

Frankie was ready for Grace, already. It never took long for her to be ready for her and Grace knew that so she hoped Grace wouldn’t tease her. 

Grace had other plans in mind. She just wanted Frankie. She pulled her up from the desk, turned her around and unhooked her overalls until they were loose enough to fall down to her waist. Grace’s hands snuck up under Frankie’s shirt. Unsurprisingly there wasn’t any other fabric in her way. 

“Talk to me.” She whispered as she cupped her breasts in her hands. She delicately squeezed them which made Frankie almost weak in the knees. The only thing keeping her standing was Grace behind her. 

“What do you wanna talk about, love?” Frankie said through a gasp of breath. All the heat in her body rushed straight to her core. 

“You know, politics, the weather, how good I’m about to fuck you.” Grace laughed in that low, sexy way Frankie loved. She rolled one of her nipples between her fingertips. She raked her nail over the other until both were hardened to a peak. 

“Oh Grace, you’re going to turn me into a sobbing puddle of Frankie by the end of this. I can’t wait to feel you deep inside of me fucking me until I can’t stand.” 

Grace smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to her neck. That was all she needed to hear to get started. She removed her hands and pulled Frankie’s overalls down until her panties were exposed. 

Most of the time Frankie went commando but in overalls that was just asking for trouble. Denim and a lack of underwear wasn’t a good combination. 

Grace put a hand on the small of her back to get Frankie to lean over the desk. She kept it there as she single handedly pulled her panties down to join the denim pooling at her knees. 

She felt so powerful when she got to top her like this. She didn’t get to do it as often as she’d like to but it just felt so good to make her feel good and to get to control everything for even a little bit. However, when Frankie touched her she liked losing that control. It was the only time she allowed herself to truly let go. 

“Grace.” Frankie whined. 

“Hush.” She drew her fingers over slick folds. 

“Grace if you don’t get started I’m not gonna let you top anymore.” 

“Let me?” Grace asked. “You don’t ‘let me’ do anything. I’m good at topping. I’m a better top than you are.” 

“I would’ve already had you off three times by now.” 

“Only because I like it that way. You need a little extra care. Maybe I’m better bottom than you too.” 

“You can’t be the best top and-“ Her breath hitched as Grace cut her off by entering her slowly. 

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Grace said and Frankie could practically hear the smirk in her words. She pushed a second finger into her and made up her own rhythm. 

“I was saying- fuck, Grace just give it to me.” She flattened her palms against the desk. “Please.” 

Grace used her thumb to rub circles into her clit. “Keep talking. I want to hear this.” 

“You can’t be the best at both things and it’s not a competition. Who would even win?” 

“I would.” She said simply. 

“And what exactly are you winning?” 

“Orgasms.” 

“But you’re not the one who’s about to-“ 

“I didn’t specify which orgasms. I’m just winning them.” 

“That’s not a prize.” 

Grace laughed. “Let’s see if you change your mind on that in a few minutes.” She pressed harder on her clit and bit her lip at the way it made Frankie’s knees shake. 

Frankie was right on the cusp. It was so close she could almost feel it. Grace knew she was close by the way her breathing picked up. 

“Grace.” She panted out. Grace’s name was followed by a much softer moan than she expected but a familiar one.

Grace helped her to ride it out as her walls continued to contract around her fingers. “Still not a prize?” 

“Definitely a prize but I’m still the top.” 

“Funny you should say that considering it was my name being moaned by you.” She teased. She slipped her fingers into her mouth and moaned at the taste of Frankie on her fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s totally hc that Grace has an oral fixation. A lot of her traits point to it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
